tiempo juntos
by el anonimo
Summary: ¿nunca te has preguntado que paso en rió 1 después de la escena del o Blu y Perla comenzaron una relación? en esta historia veremos como ellos 2 hablan sobre lo ocurrido en la película y comienzan con su relación y no solo ellos sino también Linda y Tulio. Esta es mi primera historia así que las criticas son aceptadas
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia así que disculpen los errores y las críticas son aceptada. Esta historia se situara luego de que perla se lastimara el ala y azul la salvara hasta la escena en la que ella se va volando a la selva. Espero que les guste

* * *

**Cap 1:**

**Tiempo juntos**

en Río de janeiro mas específicos en una calle se podría ver como un hombre y una mujer disfrazados de aves junto a un niño moreno en mano a perla quien estaba malherida debido a que gracias al ataque de pepillo su ala fue dañada junto a ella se preocupaciones Blu quien no se despegaba de ella debido a su preocupación

Blu: perla tranquila tienes que confiar en linda y tulio ellos te sanaran-le dice tiernamente Blu

Perla: lo siento Blu es solo que * auch * -perla se sujeta el ala malherida con una mueca de dolor

Blu: que paso? Estas bien? -Dice este mientras con clara preocupación

Perla: si es solo que me duele mucho mi ala-dice perla a la ves que se sujeta su ala mas fuerte e intenta moverla pero no puede

En ese mismo instante respondió a la clínica y Tulio inmediatamente deja una perla sobre una camilla y va un cambiarse para poder operar una perla debido a que seria imposible hacerlo con esa trayectoria de ave. Linda sigue su ejemplo y va a cambiar con lo que encontramos para estar lista por si tulio o perla necesitamos de su ayuda

Tulio: niño podría llamar con mi celular a mis compañeros para que vengan rápido. Ya que ahora están todos en el carnaval ya que no puedo hacer la operación solo-dice tulio mientras le da su celular a Fernando con los números de sus compañeros y puestos

Fernando: Claro, no hay problema yo los llamo-dados mientras agarra el celular dispuesto a ayudar

**Mientras con los 2 guacamayos**

Perla: Azul no estoy seguro de poder confiar en estos humanos * auch * estos seguros que nos quieren ayudar y no dañarnos más o secuestrarnos? Y si me dañan y no puedo volar más-dados perla preocupada y mirando para todos lados buscando una forma de salir

Azul: estoy seguro que ellos te ayudanran, veras como hacen que tu que tu tu sane-dado azul mientras acaricia a perla para que se tranquilice-y si no confías en ellos confía en mí. Linda nunca dejarían que te hagan daño recuerda que yo me cuido mucho tiempo-le dice Blu a perla para tranquilizarla-estos humanos quien ayudan-

Perla: no lo sé Blu. Ellos, los humanos, me quitaron todo, por culpa de ellos, por ese maldito incendio lo perdí todo -dice mientras sonríe más tranquila gracias a Blu

Blu: perla escucha así como hay humanos malos hay buenos también gente que nos ve como iguales pero así como hay humanos que nos ven como iguales están los que no les importamos ni nosotros ni ninguna otra especie, esos humanos talan las selvas, provocan incendios, etc. ¿Pero Linda y tulio te quieren ayudar a que sanes tu ala, no recuerdas cuando viniste ver aves heridas siendo curadas?

Perla: ahora que lo dices tienes razón-dice tranquila gracias a las palabras de Blu-cuando me trajeron recuerdo haber visto muchas aves dañadas, pensé que ellos las dañaron para luego secuestrarlas.

Blu: no, las que dañaron fueron los contrabandistas y estos humanos las trajeron aquí para curarlas-dados Blu a perla para que se tranquilice ya que seguía medio tensa y nerviosa buscando una salida

Perla: gracias Blu, ningún ave se había preocupado por mi así-dados mientras mira con una cara de felicidad a Blu

Blu. S-Si no p-pasa nada (es muy linda, no espera que estoy pensando) -a perla le extrañaría el cambio de blu de repent. Pero no le tomaría importancia

Perla: ah y por cierto gracias Blu por salvarme sinceramente nunca pensé que nadie saltaría de un avión al mar por mi y mas sin saber volar-dados perla tiernamente mientras mira a Blu-por cierto, ¿qué paso con pepillo?

Azul: Pues cuando me tenia del cuello, agarre el extintor que usa para salir de la jaula y se lo enganche en la pata, luego de eso salio disparado a la turbina del avión-le cuenta azul a perla

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Perla: déjalo en paz-dice mientra se lanza contra Pepillo para que suelte a Blu, pero este empuje contra una de las paredes del avión haciendo una jaula caiga encima del ala de perla

Perla: * auch * mi ala-dice con una mueca de dolor

Pepillo: que pena ahora tenemos 2 aves que no vuelan

En ese instante Blu ve el extintor que uso para salir de la jaula y se lo engancha a pepillo en la pata

Blu: eso no esta bien nada bien dados para luego pepillo salir disparado por la ventana

Lo ultimo que vería de Pepillo seria una pluma blanca salir de la turbina del avión

**FLASHBACK DE ALETAS**

Blu: Luego eso me cansa por ti sin pensar y bueno-dados mientras un nivel sonrojo a la ves un nerviosismo se ve en su cara al recordar el beso ante este recuerdo se vería incapaz de seguir la frase

Un ligero silencio llenaría la sala y se vería como estos 2 guacamayos miraban al suelo de la pena y ninguno conseguía el valor de hablar

Mientras tanto en otra sala de la clínica se vería a tulio, linda y Fernando

Fernando: Listo señor ya llame a sus compañeros y dicen que están en camino-dados mientras le entrega su teléfono a tulio

Tulio: gracias chico-dice recibiendo su teléfono

Linda: ¿Como va todo tulio? Por que aun no operas a Perla? -Dice con cierta inquietud- Blu no se despega de ella esta muy preocupado

Tulio: Lo que pasa Linda es que estamos esperando a unos compañeros míos, debido a que no puedo operar solo-Le explica a Linda para calmarla debido a que estaba preocupada-pero se están tardando debido a que estaban en el carnaval estaban bailando pero no se exactamente de que. pero tranquila linda estoy seguro que no tardan

Linda: ok es solo que no me gusta ver a perla en ese estado y menos a Blu verlo tan preocupado me rompe el corazón. AH por cierto Fernando gracias por ayudarnos sin ti no se donde estarían ahora

Fernando: no hay de que, la verdad es que no quise secuestrarlos pero me vi obligado debido a que estaba sin dinero y obligadomos a ganar un poco-dados estaré con un poco de pena. Esto tomo por sorpresas a Linda y Tulio

Linda: oye-le dice a Fernando poniendo una mano en su hombro-tranquilo te perdonamos en el momento que nos guiamos a Blu y perla. Si alguna ves necesitas ayuda estaremos aquí a partir de hoy somos tus amigos

Tulio: Linda tiene razón te remediaste en el mismo momento que nos fuiste a buscar y si necesitas dinero en la clínica necesitamos ayudantes asi que si quieres solo dime y haré todo lo posible para que tengas el puesto. ¿Tienes nuestro apoyo Fernando, eso es lo que hace un amigo no?

Fernando ante esto recordaría todas las veces que le pregunté a alguien si podría estar con ellos, debido a que no tenia un hogar ni familia estaba solo y todas las veces que lo rechazaron. Entonces al escuchar a Tulio y Linda decir eso se emocionaría y se le escaparían algunas lagrimas

En ese mismo instante entrarían 3 hombres a la clínica extremadamente agotados y agitados pero sobretodo y lo más importante en disfraces de cocodrilo bastante bien hechos el único detalle es uno tenia mordidas de un perro en la cola. A tulio le llamo la atención este detalle pero tenía preocupaciones en ese momento luego le preguntaría que paso

Compañeros de tulio: donde están los-espera un segundo y que se recuperan el aire debido a que vinieron corriendo del carnaval-guacamayos-diría uno de los compañeros de tulio finalizando la frase

Tulio: están ahí -dice señalando a Blu y Perla- ahora que bien que llegaron cámbiense rápido, ya les dejo los trajes preparados y está todo listo en la sala de operaciones

Los tres hombres hicieron caso y fueron a cambiar, mientras tanto Linda fue a buscar una perla para llevarla a la sala de operaciones

**Volviendo con los 2 guacamayos**

Perla: (no puedo creer aun que lo bese, sabía que tenía sentimientos por él, ¿qué pensara Blu?) - pensaba perla apenada

Blu: (aun no puedo creer que me encuentre besado ni que yo haya saltado de un avión solo por ella, soy un idiota) -pensaba Blu mientras maldecía mentalmente

En ese mismo instante llegaría a Tulio a la sala con una jeringa en la mano con la anestesia listo para inyectarrselo a Perla. Pero cuando se acerca con perla esta lo muerde por instinto

Tulio: auch. Blu podrías explicar a perla que necesito ponerle a perla la anestesia para poder operar-diría sobándose la mano por la mordida de Perla-muerdes fuerte perla- diría sobándose la mano mas fuerte

Blu: tranquila perla-diría Blu ayudándola a levantarse debido a que tulio la soltó y esta se callo-Tulio lo único que quiere es inyectarte un liquido y hacerte dormir-ante esto perla se asustaría y Blu se daría cuenta de lo que dijo no fue muy alentador que digamos-lo que quiero decir es que el quiere ayudarte Perla, necesitas que curen tu ala. Para poder volar, te prometo que una vez que te curan puedes volar libremente

Perla: me lo prometes-diría perla asustada pero sabiendo que podría confiar en Blu

Blu: palabra de guacamayo-diría este poniendo su ala en el pecho- -confía en mi nada te pasara, estaré siempre contigo-ante estas palabras perla haciendo su más grande esfuerzo confiaría en Blu y dejaría que tulio le dé la anestesia. El efecto sería casi inmediato

Perla: Blu no tienes un poco de sueño de repent-diría perla dando unos pasos para luego caer desplomada dormida, blu la agarraría y la pondría sobre la camilla

Tulio: gracias Blu, ahora lleva una perla a operar, lo siento pero no puedes ir con ella-ante esto Blu haría una mueca de leve molestia ya que el quería estar con perla-pero apenas estos términos son una verla-Blu entendiendo la situación sin más bajaría de la camilla para ver como llevar a perla a la sala de operaciones y volver a sentarse a esperar a perla. En ese mismo instante vería como una persona en especial entraría a la sala

Linda: ¡Blu¡-diría esta mientras alzaría a blu y le daría un fuerte abrazo -no sabes los preocupados que me tenías-diría apretando más el abrazo

Blu: linda me aplastas-diría estoy intentando zafarse del agarre de linda, esta al escuchar los graznidos soltaría a blu y lo dejaría donde estaba-

Linda: uy, lo siento es solo que no sabes cómo me alegra verte –diria está algo apenada acomodándose los lentes

Blu ante esto se acercaría a Linda y subiría a su hombro de un salto, quitándole las gafas y haciendo el sonido de una alarma

Linda: Dame eso Blu- diría con una sonrisa por haber recuperado a su mejor amigo que más que su amigo lo que parecía como un hijo, mirar hacia la sala de operaciones y sabía que estaba preocupado por Perla-dime Blu ¿está preocupado por Perla ?

Blu asentiría con la cabeza mirando a la sala de operaciones pensando en perla.

Linda: que raro no diría esta mirando a Blu-hace tan solo unos días identificados tu y yo en la librería en Minnesota luchando para que comieras tus vitaminas y te cepilles los dientes. ahora estamos aquí Sentados en la clínica de aquel hombre que se estrelló en la ventanal de la biblioteca esperando a que operen a tu novia-ante esto ultimo blu solo soltaría un graznido a linda-ja ja lo siento supongo que ambos hemos conocido a alguien en especial en este viaje

al decir esto Blu tomaría venganza agarrando un lápiz y un papel escribiendo, tulio, en este

Linda: oye, diria con un leve sonrojo, je je supongo que esa es tu venganza no? –Blu solo miraría a Linda esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa-Linda al ver esto sacaría de un bolso que tenia algo que Blu conocía bien-mira esto Blu- diría con una sonrisa maliciosa

Blu: oh no-serio lo único capas de decir al leer las palabras VITAMINAS-ante esto Blu solo se alejaría de linda con una cara de asco

Linda: ven aquí Blu -diría esta con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Así estarían un rato hablando con Linda sobre cosas triviales, bueno más bien Linda preguntando y Blu haciendo graznidos, mientras que algún otro juego, pero cada vez que puedas mirar la sala de operaciones pensando en perla. Luego de un rato se quedaría dormido junto con Linda

* * *

Y este sería el final del cap 1 a decir verdad es la primera ves que escribió una historia. Bueno a decir verdad no tengo mucho más que decir solo que sin ven un error déjenmelo saber. Nos vemos

Perdonen si el cap es muy corto el próximo intentare hacerlo mas largo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este capitulo la verdad que no tengo mucho para decir, solo que hayan pasado felices fiestas y que pasen año nuevo igual, dicho esto espero que disfruten el cap

* * *

**Cap 2**

**TIEMPO JUNTOS**

Era una mañana en Río de Janeiro, toda la gente y las aves estaban dormidas ya que la noche anterior había sido nada menos que el carnaval y todos habían estado festejando, bailando, charlando, etc. Pero había 2 guacamayos que habían pasado el mejor día de sus vidas no por el carnaval, sino por lo que habían conocido.

Blu estaba despertando algo desorientado y mirar a todos lados, pero cuando viola la puerta de la sala de operaciones de inmediato se acordó de todo lo que paso ayer y luego recordaría como perderá una perla de urgencias a operar. El quería verla, ver como estaba, si necesitaba algo. Este despertaría a Linda con la intención de ver a Perla lo mas pronto posible

Blu: Linda, oye Linda, psss Despierta vamos-este intentaría despertar a su dueña resultando ser un profundo fracaso, miraría a su amiga y Dueña con algo de desesperación y coraje, de no poder hacerla

Blu- (maldición, esta en coma al parecer no despierta con nada, a no ser) -al guacamayo se le detectaría una idea para poder despertarla, un poco drástica pero al menos la despertaría

Agarro un vaso, para luego ir al baño y llenarlo con el agua fría. Volveria con Linda y pensaría antes de tirarle el vaso de agua

(Perdon Linda te quiero te aprecio, pero tienes que despertar. Pero en parte también va por las vitaminas y sobretodo por Perla)

Luego procedió a tirarle el vaso con agua Fria a Linda. Esta despertó al instante empapada y Congelada

Blu: Bien-diría este para luego observar como Linda se despertaba desconcertada. Ya que todos los días no te despiertan con un vaso de Agua fría en la cara, luego de despertarse por completo miraría a Blu, quien podría empujar con su pata disimuladamente un vaso

Linda: Maldición Blu. Pudiste haberme despertado de otras formas-Diría esta limpiando sus lentes que estaban mojados con una toalla, Mientras miraba al ave algo irritada. Pero esta sentiría que Blu le jalaba de la camisa mientras le señalaba una puerta, esta al instante entendía lo que le explicaba su amigo

Linda: ohhh entiendo, Lo siento Blu pero Tulio dejo la habitación bajo llave para que nadie se llevera a perla ni la molestara y yo no tengo la dichosa llave-diria esta con algo de pena hacia su amigo que se le notaba una cara algo desanimada y un semblante triste

Blu: Maldición y ahora como hare para ayudar a Perla. Mas sabiendo que no confía en los humanos y se asustara de seguro-Pensaría Blu caminando de un lado a otro mientras Linda intentaba calmar a su amigo y alegrarlo

Linda: Oye Blu- diría esta para llamar la atención de su amigo-Pero se donde esta Tulio, podríamos ir a despertarlo para pedirle que nos de las llaves-al decir esto ella pudo notar como los ojos de Blu se iluminaron y su cara triste paso a ser una alegría total

A continuación ambos fueron un asearse un poco, ya que los 2 se acababan de despertar. Al terminar de lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Fueron a Despertar a Tulio quien ya estaba levantado, pues acostumbraba a hacerlo para asi poder estar desde el principio del día con las aves

Tulio: Hola, Linda y Blu no esperaba verlos despiertos tan temprano, les gustaría tomar algo-Diría este cordialmente

Linda: o si nos gustaría la verdad, estoy que muero de hambre-diría esta con una sonrisa .Pero inmediato sentiría tirones en su camisa y miraría con una cara diciéndole con unas leves caricias al guacamayo azul-oye tulio

Tulio: mmm si Linda que pasa? -Diría este mientras serbia 2 tasas de café y las ponías sobre una mesa que había

Linda: queria pedirte Un pequeño favor, ¿no podrias abrir La Sala de Operaciones, Asi Blu podria acompañar v una Perla? Esta realmente muy preocupado-diría está señalando a Blu, quien estaba impaciente ante la respuesta de Tulio

Tulio: (O al parecer en su pequeña aventura se conocieron mejor y se hicieron buenos amigos. Jeje no son los únicos diría este con una pequeña mirada a Linda) A sí es en ese caso pues claro, ya mismo vamos y abrimos la sala- al escuchar esto Blu se le dibujaría una sonrisa en la cara

Blu: Genial. Linda eres la mejor, Perla allí voy-pensaría este decidido a ver a perla

Una ves abierto la sala de operaciones. Linda pondría a Blu en la camilla

Linda: por cierto Tulio y tus compañeros- Preguntar esta con curiosidad ya que en el camino no los vio por ningún lado

Tulio: Oh, sí Ellos were LUEGO de Operar una Perla, ya Que es Epoca de fiestas y querian Pasar con SUS Familias, amigos o simplemente volver al carnaval. Diria este recordando el momento luego de finalizar la operación

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Luego de la operación que no había sido la gran cosa a decir verdad. Estos deciden tomar una taza de café antes de irse, para ya saben pasar tiempo entre amigos y festejar

Compañero de Tulio 1: Entonces no se qué paso pero de repente un perro comenzó a morder la cola del traje (cocodrilo) entonces se lo pase a una de las señoras del hermoso camino de ave que había y por fin pude bailar tranquilo pero sigo sin saber cómo entro al desfile-diría este con una cara de entre enojada pero al final rándose junto a sus compañeros

Los 3 se reirían de imaginarse un perro mordiendo el traje de cocodrilo y aparte en el desfile

Tulio: jajaja Dios Mark a ti te pasa cada cosa-diria este secándose las lagrimas de la risa

Mark: eso porque no viste lo que le paso a Luis-diría el ahora conocido Mark señalólando a Luis y escapándosele algunas carcajadas- en la parte en la que teníamos que tirarnos a las patinetas resultantes de su patineta había desaparecido y no sabes el golpe que dio

Luis: hasta ahora me sigue doliendo- diría este tocándose la barbillla y haciendo una mueca de dolor, para luego estallar en carcajadas junto a sus compañeros de nuevo

Mark: Bueno chicos la pase muy bien, pero ya es de irme el carnaval aun no acaba y pienso gozarlo como nadie-diria este tomando sus cosas para luego simplemente marcharse

Luis creo que también me quiero, quiero ver a mis hijos les prometi enseñarles algunos pasos de zamba-diria este moviendo bailando un poco-bueno chicos fue un placer. Vienes Pedro?

Pedro: si ya voy un segundo, Tulio antes de irme me gustaría que responda algo. ¿Qué sientes por esa chica que vino contigo? ve a kilómetros que las miras diferentes

Tulio: Linda. Ella es una amiga que hice en la misión para aparecer a los 2 guacamayos y salvar la especie. Aunque ahora que lo dices la verdad eh convivido con ella y es una mujer agradable, lista y linda-diria este siguiente describiendo a Linda

Pedro: Je lo sabia, oye piensa bien lo que sientes, esta oportunidad es una en un millón. Bueno Tulio me tengo el carnaval me esta esperando. Nos vemos

**FLASHBACK DE ALETAS**

Tulio: (¿Qué siento? Ella es una amiga ¿no?)

Linda: Bueno Blu te dejo. Te llamo cuando sea el desayuno-diría Linda para luego irse de la habitación junto a Tulio y dejar a Blu con Perla

Blu miraría a Perla y vería que tenia un vendaje en su ala y que estaba profundamente dormida así que decidiría quedarse con ella hasta que despierte

Una horas después

Perla: mmmm donde estoy? diría está mirando alrededor con cierta incertidumbre y miedo al ver tantos objetos humanos peligrosos y punzantes-que es esto? -dice el ave al ver algo raro en su ala pero al intentar quitárselo con el pico su ala le dolería-auch

Blu: escuche mi nombre-diría este para luego ver que perla había despertado-Perla estas despierta-dice este con emoción y alegría para seguidamente darle un abrazo a Perla

Perla: jeje tranquilo Blu estoy bien- explica esta ya que blu le dio un abrazo- hay blu ¿dónde estamos?

Blu: estamos en la sala de operaciones. Te trajeron aquí para curarte el ala-dice Blu mientras le muestra la habitación a Perla

Perla: ok y que esto en mi ala-diría mostrando el vendaje con curiosidad

Blu: eso es una venda te ayudara en la recuperación-dice Blu viendo que Perla quería quitárselo con el pico

Perla: agh¡ es molesto-diría tratándose de sacárselo-¿cuánto tiempo tendré que tenerlo? -Dice ya rindiéndose al ver que el vendaje no salía

Blu: según tuli semanas-explica blu mientras recuerda o que dijo tulio

**MINI FRLASHBACK**

Tulio: oye blu me olvide decirte algo, Perla tendrá que tener el ala vendada una semana el daño no es grave, es solo una lesión pero no volar en esas semanas. - Explica este mientras Blu presta atención- La verdad es que exagere un poco. Ya sabes son los 2 últimos de la especie y yo espante-Dice este acomodándose los anteojos con un poco de pena, Blu solo asentiría - Bueno ahora si los dejo, cuídala- para luego salir de la habitación-

**FIN MINI FLASHBACK**

Perla: ESPERA QUEE- dice está extremadamente sorprendida-LOS 2 ULTIMOS DE LA ESPECIE

Blu: mm? Pero si te lo dije cuando nos conocimos

Perla: bueno lo que pasa es que no te estaba prestando atención. Pero en mi defensa alguien me intento besar a 5 minutos de haberme conocido- diría esta dándole una mirada acusadora a Blu

Blu: jeje si perdón sobre eso. Maldito Halcón del amor-diría esto último susurrándolo, pero Perla afectado a escuchar

Perla: mm? Como que halcón del amor - preguntaría Perla con duda

Blu: Es algo que me dijeron Nico y Pedro mientras venia aquí la primera ves-

Perla: Nico y Pedro? Ya los conocías? -Diría estas aun mas confundida

Blu: No los conocía, de hecho esta es la primera ves que salgo de Minnesota, pero bueno lo que pasa es que cuando venia hacia aquí yo los encontré y les explique que venia a Río a conocer una hembra y ellos me conocen unos consejos - recordaría Blu

Perla: y los seguiste-diria esta aguantándose la risa al escuchar los consejos de Nico y Pedro- seguramente era una broma, literalmente es todo lo contrario a lo que debes hacer. Es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta

Blu: lo que pasa es que nunca había hablado con una hembra antes-diría este muy avergonzado mientras le da la espalda a Perla

Perla: enserio? ¿Jamás habías hablado con ninguna hembra? Ni siquiera en tinesota? - preguntaría esta con asombro y una leve sonrisa en su cara

Blu: Minnesota, pero nunca nunca había hablado con ninguna-diria este aun mas avergonzado

Perla: (pobre Blu, esta que se muere de vergüenza aunque es un poco tierno jeje) oye Blu por que no vamos a desayunar?

Blu: C-Claro-dice Blu aun con poco de vergüenza

Perla intentaría volar, pero al momento de intentarlo sentiría un dolor en su ala

Blu: Tranquila Perla, recuerda que tienes que estar en reposo yo traigo la comida-diria este para una continuación salir volando en busca de comida a la cocina

Perla: Maldicion, que voy a hacer sin poder volar? - pensaría esta frustrada y triste, mientras mira su ala con el vendaje

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BLU

Blu: oh genial, aquí hay de todo- diria asombrado a la cantidad de comida que había en la heladera- no creo que a Perla le guste la comida para pajaros, es un asco. Mm le voy a llevar unos mangos-para luego agarrar 2 mangos y llevarlos para comer con perla

Linda: BB-Blu-diria esta sin creer lo que creían

Blu: ah hola linda - responda Blu un poco asombrado de la reacción de Linda- tengo algo en la cara?

Linda: Tulio Tulio mira- dados mientras jala a Tulio hacia la cocina

Tulio: Que pasa Lind-este no terminaría la frase al ver asombrado a Blu-Te dije que era un espécimen perfecto-terminaria por decir victorioso

Blu: Ok esto ya se puso raro-diria este muy extrañado y confundido a la reacción de estos 2

Linda: ESTAS VOLANDO-diria esta dándole un abrazo a Blu que dejaría los mangos en una mesita que había ahí para luego intentar liberar

Blu: Linda no respiro-exclamaria este para hacer aun mas Fuerza intentando liberarse, pero sin éxito

Linda: oh lo siento es solo que me emociona mucho-diria para luego soltarlo-supongo que quieres deyanunar, anda ve-dice

Blu: No hay problema Linda, nos vemos- para a continuación salir volando con los 2 mango

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PERLA

Perla: Poque tarda tanto, oh ahí está. Dados visualizando un Blu con el desayuno.

Blu: Aquí estoy - diría para luego darle la bienvenida a su mango a Perla

Perla: Genial, Gracias Blu el mango es mi fruta favorita-diria esta para luego devorar un pedazo de mango

Blu: es bueno saberlo-diria para luego comer un pedazo de mango

Asi los 2 guacamayos desayunarían en silencio

Perla: ah, estuvo delicioso. Ahora que hacemos-preguntaria Perla

Blu: no se, que te parece si vamos a ver a Rafa y los chicos sugeriría a Perla

Perla: Vamos. No los veo desde el avión-diria para luego darme cuenta de un detalle- espera yo no puedo volar-diria tristemente agachando la cabeza

Blu recordaría como la llevo con Linda y Tulio luego de aprender a volar

Blu: Tranquila, tengo una idea-dados para luego agarrarla con sus garras y comenzar el vuelo

Perla: Jeje es irónico- diría perla

Blu: mm? Que cosa- Preguntar

Perla: Que después de todo, ahora la que no puede volar soy yo- diria Perla con semblante Triste en su cara

Blu: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, pero no te preocupes en unas semanas los 2 volaremos por ahí- responda Blu para animar a Perla

Perla: Tienes razón, pero espera tu no vives aquí osea en Rio no? -Diria Perla con un dolor en el pecho

Blu: ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso-pensaria Blu- pero la verdad es que quiero quedarme

Perla: ¿En serio? - diría Perla con una sonrisa en la cara

Blu: si. Desde que estoy aquí en Río mi vida dio un giro de 180 hice grandes amigos, aprendí a volar y viví una gran aventura, escapar de una cacatúa malvada, me encadené a una ave y conocí a una ave igual a mi dirección Blu con nostalgia y inmensa felicidad al recordar toda su aventura

Perla: estos días han sido una completa locura no? - diria Perla igualmente recordando su aventura

Blu: ahora que lo dices tienes razon

Ase los 2 últimos guacamayos azules van a visitar a su amigo Rafael y en el viaje se encuentran más

* * *

Así termina el cap 2 el siguiente cap habrá más de Blu y Perla. Gracias por las críticas me alegraron el dia

No tengo más que decir solo que las críticas son totalmente aceptadas


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow realmente me cuesta hacer las introducciones, ya que casi nunca tengo algo para decir. AH una cosa voy a publicar los viernes así tengo mas tiempo de pensar los cap**

Es una Mañana espectacular en Rio de Janeiro, las calles ya se empezaban a movilizar, la gente empezaba el día laboral, pero no nos centramos en la gente si no en 2 guacamayos que vuelan por lo alto de la ciudad para visitar a su amigo Rafael

Blu: Oye Perla, sabes dónde queda el nido de Rafael no?-pregunta el guacamayo

Perla: Ehh no, pero vivo en esta selva hace un tiempo y me se orientar -responde Perla con seguridad de saber hacia donde ir

Blu: Ok confió en que no nos perdamos-respondería Blu- por cierto el viaje tardara algo ya que bueno, no estoy del todo familiarizado con volar y menos cargando peso

Perla: No hay problema. Por cierto Blu si quieres luego podría ayudarte a mejorar tu vuelo

Blu: seria genial-diría este con ilusión- y yo podría ayudarte a aprender a escalar-dice este con más ilusión aun

Perla: Escalar? Nose, yo soy más de ser un ave libre y volar por ahí- diría está abriendo sus alas

Blu: o si no te puedo enseñar cosas de humanos

Perla: Cosas de humanos? Como qué?

Blu: cosas como ver películas, leer, comida humana esas cosas

Perla: sería interesante. Aunque no se ni que sea esas cosas-dice esta con una sonrisa

Blu: Aparte ahora que me quedo en Rio podre enseñarte todo-dice Blu emocionado de ser Maestro

Perla: Por cierto Blu ya has pensado donde quedarte, digo no tienes nido ni nada- dice Perla algo

Blu: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, supongo que puedo quedarme con Linda o si no con Rafael- este se arrepentiría al instante al recordar a todos sus hijos caníbales- o mejor con Rafael no-dice temblando tocándose sus plumas

Perla: Podría enseñarte a hacer un nido y vivir en la selva-dice Perla mirando a Blu- digo cuando estuvimos en la selva no parecías saber mucho- dice dando una risas recordando a Blu asustado por hojas

Blu: Es que en la selva si me descuido un segundo, PAP, soy comida de Serpiente o quién sabe si una Araña aprovecha cuenta este durmiendo-Blu diría todo esto temblando recordando todo lo que vio en documentales, Perla solo se reiría ante estos comentarios

Perla: tranquilo Blu, lo que pasa es las aves viven en las alturas cuando tu y yo estuvimos en el suelo tuvimos suerte de no ser comidos. Recuerdas que una vez subimos la torre humana estuvimos seguros-dice Perla con un tono relajador para hacer que Blu se tranquilice

Blu: ahora que lo dices tienes razón, una ves subimos a la torre nada nos quiso comer vivos y pudimos dormir tranquilos- dice Blu

Perla: ahora que me hiciste acordar, recuerdo que esa noche tu dijiste algo de esa humana Linda, cuando creíste que me había dormido ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaría perla con curiosidad y mientras que Blu solo hacia memoria

Blu: Oh solo había dicho algo como "te extraño Linda" o algo así- respondería Blu

Perla: realmente quieres mucho a esa humana ¿no?- pregunta Perla

Blu: La verdad es que si. Linda me cuido 15 años y estuvo para mi todos eso momento. Es como una Madre para mí-diría Blu nostálgico al recordar momentos con Linda

Perla: Ya veo- dice esta sin entender del todo como un ave puede querer tanto a una humano

Blu: Hablando de esa ves que estuvimos en la selva ¿aun recuerdas esa mañana que intentamos desayunar?-diría Blu recordando con una sonrisa esa mañana

Perla: Como olvidarla, nunca creí que intentar desayunar con una mascota costara tanto-diría está recordando con una sonrisa esa mañana con Blu

**FLASHBACK**

Perla: Ah dormí mejor de lo que pensaba *bostezo* ¿ y tú Blu?- pero al voltearse a ver a Blu este estaría profundamente dormido-(wow, la verdad que así se muy pacifico. Pero tengo hambre no puedo buscar la comida encadenada) oye Blu despierta pss Blu-intentaría despertarlo en vano

Blu: ahmm Linda es temprano, no molestes-diría este girándose, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Perla

Perla: ok me harte.-diría para a continuación sacudir a Blu bruscamente

Blu: AH, ok para para- Perla al ver que Blu ya estaba despierto dejaría de sacudirlo, este solo se levantaría y miraría a Perla

Perla: Buenos días Blu, ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntaría Perla con una sonrisa a la que Blu quedaría embobado y solo se le quedaría mirando- estas bien?

Blu: ah disculpa, si dormí mejor de lo que esperaba ¿tu?

Perla: Dormí bien, a pesar de estar en algo construido por humanos, oye tengo hambre que te parece si vamos a buscar el desayuno-dice esta

Blu: Me parece buena idea, yo también tengo hambre, pero primero tenemos que bajar de aquí – dice mirando abajo

A continuación de eso Blu comenzaría bajar de la misma forma que subió, ósea escalando, mientras que Perla solo se quedaría volando a un costado esperando a que Blu bajase

Blu: listo ya estamos en el piso-diría este orgulloso de haber bajado escalando, mientras que Perla solo aterrizaría a su lado

Perla: Tanto lio solo para bajar, si pudieras volar- diría está en un tono acusador

Blu: El punto es que baje no? Ahora solo debemos buscar comida

Perla: de hecho mientras tu dormías, yo pude ver unas fresas por haya – dice señalando hacia el fondo de la selva,

Blu: tenemos que adentrarnos más a la selva- diría este asustado-

Perla: (aquí vamos de nuevo) escucha Blu, las aves viven aquí en la selva, yo vivo aquí hace un tiempo y puedo asegurarte que las cosas no son tan malas como parecen, aparte ahora eres mi amigo y no dejare que te pase nada ¿ok?-diría está agarrando las manos de Blu y mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que Blu se sonrojaría levemente

Blu: OK, confió en ti Perla-diría Blu ante las palabras de Perla

Perla: ok, entonces vamos a buscar nuestro desayuno-diría esta con una sonrisa

Después de un rato caminando, en el que ambos estuvieron conversando y Blu intentaba ser más valiente, llegarían a las fresas

Blu: por cierto Perla esas fresas que dices, a cuanto están, es que tengo bastante hambre- diría este tocándose la panza

Perla: De hecho ya llegamos-diría señalando hacia arriba a donde estaban las fresas- ahora solo tenemos que subir, mm? Qué esperas, a trepar-diría está señalándole el árbol a Blu

Blu: ehh si lo que pasa es que no puedo trepar el árbol no hay lugar donde agarrarme- diría Blu con algo de miedo a la reacción de Perla- pero pue-intentaría decir este pero seria bruscamente interrumpido por una Perla irritada

Perla: como que no puedes trepar?- diría esta exasperada- dios, caminamos todo esto por nada- diría esta ya frustrada por el hambre y el cansancio de caminar

Blu: hey Perla- diría este tranquilo y llamando a Perla para que se tranquilizara

Perla: que quieres-dice esta mirando a Blu enojada

Blu: tengo un plan para poder bajar las fresas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar 2 ramas una grande y otra chica, una piedra filosa y un par de hojas- diría este

Perla: *suspiro* ya que, no tenemos por perder, yo busco las ramas- dice para luego ir a buscar las ramas

Blu: ok, yo busco la piedra y las hoja- dice para buscar lo que dijo

Luego de un rato buscando, los 2 guacamayos por fin habían encontrado todo lo necesario y lo habían puesto en práctica

Blu: ok, entonces esto va aquí para luego cortar, y caer ah genial- murmuraba Blu mientras dibujaba símbolos raros en el piso

Perla: Blu una pregunta, para que servirá esto exactamente?-preguntaba Perla con curiosidad del artefacto que había armado Blu

Blu: ya lo veras, ahora necesito que agarres esto- dijo para a continuación darle una piedra medianamente grande a Perla- y que vueles lo más alto posible y la arrojes al otro lado de la rama- decía Blu como todo un cerebrito, emocionado por probar su artefacto

Perla: mm ok- diría para volar lo más alto que la cadena le permitía y arrojar la piedra

A continuación de que Perla tirara la piedra a una especie de balanza una piedra filosa saldría disparada perfectamente cortando el tallo de las fresas haciendo que caigan en un montón de hojas que habían preparado con antelación. Perla miraría todo esto asombrada y emocionada mientras que Blu miraría orgulloso y satisfecho de que su "creación" funcione perfectamente

Perla: WOW, Blu eso fue ASOMBROSO- diría está totalmente asombrada de lo que vio-

Blu: jeje no es para tanto- dice este avergonzado de los halagos

Perla: no? Hiciste que la piedra volara y cortara las fresas y cayeran ahí- dice emocionada halagando a Blu- ¿Qué esperamos vamos a comer

Blu: jeje si vamos- dice este lleno junto a perla a comer las fresas

Después de eso ambos comieron las fresas y hablaron un rato, para después intentar de romper la cadena con la piedra fracasando para luego conocer a Rafael

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Perla: la verdad que todavía sigo asombrada de como conseguiste bajar las fresas sin poder volar- diría esta asombrada al recordar ese momento- después de eso conocimos a Rafael y sus amigos

Blu: Hablando de Rafael llegamos- diría Blu dejando a Perla en el piso- bueno ahora solo queda ir con Rafael- pero justo en ese momento Perla lo agarraría del ala y los haría esconderse en un arbusto

Perla: tranquilo Blu o acaso te olvidas de "ellos"- diría mirando como los hijos de Rafael estaban rondando la zona buscando victimas

Blu: cómo vamos a ver a Rafael con "ellos" por ahí?- preguntaría Blu agachándose

Perla: tengo un plan, dirían para a continuación ir deslizándose entre arbustos y árboles para no ser vistos

Pero en un momento en que estaban pasando de arbusto en arbusto, Blu se tropezaría con una piedra cayendo encima de Perla quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro, ambos se quedaría callados un momento hasta que Blu rompería el hielo

Blu: oh dios lo siento no era mi intención es que había una piedra y s-solo déjame levantarme- diría este sumamente nervioso y apenado levantándose encima de Perla con la cara pareciendo un toma

Perla: n-no te preocupes f-fue un accidente- diría esta igual de roja y apenada que Blu- s-solo vamos con Rafa ¿ok?

Luego de ese momento incomodo ambos llegarían al nido de Rafael, pero como si el momento anterior no fuera lo suficiente mente incomodo, cuando entraron escucharían ruidos raros de la habitación de Rafa y Eva

Blu: Rafael hola, - grito Blu pero nadie le contesto- Estas ahí?- gritaría de nuevo pero solo se escucharían los ruidos "raros"

De la habitación: *gemido* *gemido*oh si Rafa- se escucharía gritar a Eva

Blu: oíste eso Perla, parece que le paso algo a Eva, hay que ir a ayudar- dice para luego acercarse a la habitación-

Perla: B-Blu no creo que le haya pasado algo a Eva- diría está agarrándolo del ala y mirando al piso totalmente apenada

Blu: ¿mm? ¿Entonces por qué grita?- diría Blu con total inocencia, sin entender por qué Perla esta tan apenada

Perla: L-lo que pasa es que R-Rafa le está dando "algo" a Eva- diría está totalmente apenada mirando al piso

Blu: que sería "algo"?- preguntaría Blu sin entender la situación todavía

Perla: (Dios, porque me toca a mí explicarle algo así, es el ave más inteligente que conozco y no sabe esto?)- se preguntaría Perla mientras buscaba las palabras para decirle- sabes que Blu, tu quédate aquí, voy a ir a revisar que le pasa a Eva ¿sí?- diría apenada soltando a Blu y yendo a la habitación de Rafael y Eva

Perla tocaría la puerta de la habitación

Dentro de la habitación (Eva): Espera Rafa creo que escuche a alguien tocar la puerta

Dentro de la habitación (Rafa): tranquila cariño seguro solo fue tu imaginación

Perla tocaría de nuevo más fuerte

Dentro de la habitación (Eva): ves, te dije que tocaban

Dentro de la habitación (Rafa): voy a ver quien

Rafael: si ¿quién es? – preguntaría este molesto ya que lo interrumpieron

Perla: ( ya tienen 17 hijos, es que no se cansan nunca?) pensaría - H-Hola Rafa s-somos Blu y Perla v-veníamos a saludar, esperamos a-fuera

Rafael: Blu y Perla – diría este mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta- hey chicos ¿Qué tal? , ya salgo espérenme tantito y estoy ahí

Después de unos minutos saldría Rafael y Eva se quedaría en la habitación

Rafael: hola chicos como están, lamento haber tardado es que me agarraron en un mal momento- dice este todavía acomodándose sus plumas

Perla: n-no hay problema Rafa- diría esta todavía con vergüenza de todo lo anterior

Blu: tranquilo Rafa, no pasa nada, por cierto que le pasaba a Eva?- preguntaría este

Rafael: que le pasaba a Eva?- dice para luego ver a Blu y darse cuenta de que no sabía que estaban haciendo- oh eso, solo estábamos jugando- dice este

Blu: ah ok ya me había preocupado. Así que ¿cómo estas después de lo del avión? – preguntaría Blu, mientras que a Perla ya se le estaba Yendo toda la vergüenza

Rafael: La verdad que ahora le tengo un poco de pánico a los humanos, y le prometí a Eva nunca más alejarme de ellas y los niños- dice este dándole una mirada rápida a la habitación- por cierto, te pido disculpas- dice este

Blu: eh? Disculpas por qué? No me has hecho nada- dice Blu sin entender el porqué de las disculpas de Rafa

Rafael: te pido disculpas, ya que cuando abriste la puerta del avión yo solo me fui olvidando completamente que to no puedes volar, no me quede ahí para ayudarte así que por eso te pido disculpas- dice este con culpa debido a no haber ayudado a Blu incluso sabiendo de su discapacidad para volar

Blu: ah, por eso tranquilo Rafa no hay problema, te entiendo quería ir con tu familia- diría Blu con total sinceridad- amigos? – extiende el ala para hacer un apretón

Rafael: Amigos- dice aceptando el apretón- por cierto que te paso en el ala perla- dice este con inquietud y preocupado

Perla: oh esto?, lo que paso es que cuando estábamos por salir pepillo agarro a Blu del cuello y yo quise defenderlo pero este me lanzo contra la pared y una jaula me callo encima del ala y bueno, ya ves lo que paso- dice mostrando su ala, mientras que Blu siente escalofríos y Rafa se siente aún más culpable de haberse ido volando

Rafael: ya veo, y por cuanto la tendrá así- dice Rafa

Perla: po semanas y en todo ese tiempo no puedo volar, así que me quedare con Blu en la clínica, el me ayudara y llevara- dice esta con una sonrisa ya que alguien la ayudara en ese estado. Pero cuando mira a Rafa este estaba riéndose levemente

Blu: ¿mm? Que pasa Rafa, ¿que tienes?- pregunta Blu extrañado, al igual que Perla

Rafa: nada, es solo que es un poco gracioso. Que ustedes 2- dice señalando a ambos guacamayos- parecen aves encadenas pero sin cadenas, si me explico- dice este a lo que ambos se sonrojan entendiendo la indirecta

Blu: no es eso, me quedare con ella para cuidarla, ayudarla y por qué es mi amiga- dice este avergonzado pero al decir que era una amiga sentiría una punzada al corazón

Perla: si solo somos amigos, ni que nos conociéramos hace tanto- dice esta pero al decir lo último sentiría la misma punzada que Blu

Rafael: jeje tortolos, pero bueno cuénteme ¿que paso luego de que te lastimaras el ala?- dice este

Blu: le cuento yo, si no te molesta Perla- dice Blu mirando a Perla ya que él quería contarle a Rafa como elimino a Pepillo

Perla: adelante

Blu: ok. Luego de que la jaula le callera encima a Perla y pepillo me tenía el cogote, lo que paso es que ¿recuerdas el extintor que use para liberarme de la jaula?- Rafael solo asentiría - bueno lo agarre con una de mis garras y se lo enganche en la pata a pepillo este salió volando por la ventana directo hacia la turbina del avión y fue triturado por esta. Es una pena yo solo quería neutralizarlo, no matarlo, pero bueno lo echo, echo esta- contaría Blu entre orgulloso por haberse librado de esa cacatúa y triste por haberla matado

Rafael: wow, Blu me sorprendes cada día, quien diría que tu acabarías con esa cacatúa- dice Rafael sorprendido y aliviado de que esa cacatúa ya no molestara a ninguna ave- eres un héroe, nos salvaste a todos y acabaste con la cacatúa

Perla: tiene razón Blu, nos salvaste a todos, a mi igual, eres **mi héroe**\- diría esta agradecía con una sonrisa que dejaría a Blu embobado, Rafa solo miraría a la Pareja con una mirada picarona y no diría nada

Rafael: y luego como salieron del avión?- preguntaría este para que Blu siguiera hablando

Blu: oh si disculpa, bueno luego de eso Perla caería del avión ya que no podía volar por su ala- Perla solo asentiría con la cabeza y sentiría un escalofrió- y yo me tire del avión a por ella y la agarre en el aire y luego- diría este tragando saliva buscando las palabras

Perla: "lo bese"- diría está recordando lo que dijo Blu-

**Flashback**

Perla: que haces Blu ¿estás loco o qué?- diría esta asombrada de ver que Blu salto del avión

Blu: somos aves encadenadas ¿recuerdas?-diría este con una mirada que demostraba sus sentimiento sinceros hacia ella, Perla al ver esto sintió algo dentro de su pecho y izo lo que su corazón decía

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Perla: luego de ver que había saltado de un avión por mí y luego de eso a escasos cm del suelo el empezó a volar- diría avergonzada pero sin titubear ya que estaba en confianza, pero sin dirigirle la mirada a Blu debido a la pena ya que por el momento evitaban hablar del tema pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tenían que hablarlo

Rafael: ( jeje estos son como romeo y Julieta, bueno los 2 mueren al final, pero eso no importa) wow , así queee, me estás diciendo que no solo Blu acabo con la cacatúa y nos salvó a todos , sino que también salto de un avión por ti aun sin saber volar, se besaron y aprendió a volar?- estos asentirían con la cabeza,- sí que me perdí de todo, hey que les parece si vamos al club de samba a visitar a Nico y Pedro ellos igualmente estaban preocupados y de paso nos quedamos allá a mover las plumas ¿ qué dicen?

Eva: alguien dijo mover las plumas- dice está saliendo del cuarto totalmente lista para bailar, Rafael se acercaría a Besarla y Blu como Perla solo mirarían la escena sin decir nada

Rafael: jeje bueno vamos- diría para a continuación salir volando de nido directo al club de samba (los niños estaban dormidos por eso Eva no venía, los estaba llevando a dormir)-

Perla: vamos Blu, vamos a bailar- dice está emocionada y feliz ya que hace años no iba a bailar

Blu: jeje supongo que será divertido- dice para a continuación salir volando junto con Perla atrás de Rafa y Perla

En el camino Perla le pediría a Blu que la deje con Eva para que puedan conocerse y hablarían un rato mientras que Blu iría mas adelante a hablar con Rafa de cosas triviales, un rato después llegaron al club de zamba

Rafael: hey, Nico, Pedro ¿están ahí?- diría este entrando al club de samba que en eso momentos estaba cerrado

Nico: eh? Quién es? Lamento decirte que el club está cerrado-dice este sin ver todavía quien era

Rafael: oh vamos Nico- diría este para que Nico se diera cuenta de quién era

Nico: oh mira si es Rafa, Pedro ven,- dice este para luego ver atrás de Rafa a Blu y Perla- wow, ¿Que paso con tu ala Perla? Justo en un rato íbamos a buscarlos

Perla: oh esto- dice levantando su ala- fue la cacatúa

Nico: lamentamos no haber estado- dice este poniéndose su "gorro" en el pecho- mira quien viene

Pedro: quien es Nico. Oh chicos como están ¿vienen a mover las plumas?- pregunta este mientras agita las plumas de su cola- oh wow, que paso Perla- dice este señalando la ala de Perla

Perla: mejor te cuento todo- dice para contarle todo lo que le conto a Rafa-

Nico: Blu, nunca dejas de sorpréndeme-dice este sorprendido

Pedro: a-son-bro-so, acabaste con esa Cacatúa que tenía unas garras y una cara así- dice este haciendo una de sus típicas escenas a lo que Blu solo asentiría apenado por los alago

Rafael: hey chicos, que les parece si festejamos porque esa horrenda cacatúa no nos molestara más- dice este, pero después le susurra algo a los 2- aparte estos 2 necesitan un empujón y no de un avión si me entienden-

Nico: te entendemos Rafa, haremos que esos queden enamorados como noche y día

Después de esto abrirían el Club de samba y se llenaría rápidamente

Mientras que las parejas de tucanes y guacamayos conversaban mientras esperaban que deje de entra gente

Eva: bueno la verdad que quiero preguntarles esto hace un rato, ¿hace cuánto que salen?- esto tomaría de sorpresa a los 2 guacamayos y Rafa

Rafa: oh no amor estos no salen, *susurrando*todavía no- dice esto mientras le guiña un ojo a su esposa

Eva: Oh disculpen no quería avergonzarlos es solo que pensé que estaban saliendo- dice esta

Blu: no pasa nada, y ustedes 2 hace cuanto que están juntos?- pregunta Blu para intentar cambiar de tema

Rafael: oh, yo estoy con esta bella ave hace 3 años felizmente cazados- dice para luego darle un beso como se lo dio en la Peli, a lo que Blu miraría la escena de amor recordando las novelas que veía y Perla miraría con asco este acto

Eva: jeje y nos conocimos en este mismo lugar una noche luego del carnaval- dice está acariciándole el pico a Rafael

Justo en ese momento escucharían a Pedro hablar

Pedro: Bueno todos hoy vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta en honor a Blu-dice para que luego un foco de luz lo alumbrara- que nos liberó a nosotros y a otro montón de ave de uno sucios contrabandistas- a lo que las aves abuchearían-sino que también termino con esa fea cacatúa que aterrorizaba a todos- dice para que luego todas las aves saltaran de alegría y felicitaran a Blu mientras que este estaba que se moría de vergüenza- dicho esto vamos a mover las plumas-dice para que luego comenzaran a cantar él y Nico

Perla: jeje genial- dice está emocionada de poder bailar una noche tranquila con sus amigos- vamos Blu a bailar. Dice para luego tirarlo al medio del montón de aves

Blu: espera Perla- dice este pero Perla ya lo había arrestado al medio este solo pudo ver como Rafa le daba el pulgar/pluma arriba para luego ponerse a bailar feliz con esposa

Así pasaron toda la tarde, bailando todos dando un breve descanso entre canción y canción, algunas aves le preguntaban a Perla que le había pasado en el ala a lo que esta solo respondía que la hirió la cacatúa mientras que a Blu algunos macho lo felicitaban y le agradecían y las hembras lo miraban con admiración y alguna que otra lo intento sacar a bailar a lo que Perla no las dejo aclarando que ya estaba bailando con ella. Estas solo se alejaban entendiendo el mensaje

Nico: Bueno tacaremos, la última canción, es una canción que tacamos el otro día y no pudios terminar debido a algunas monería-las aves que estuvieron ese día entenderían y se reirían, mientras que las que no se quedarían confusos

Pedro: así que hoy vamos a mover Las plumas con todo-diría Pedro sobrevolando el Club

**(Party in Ipanema, baby!)**

Al escuchar el inicio de la canción Blu y Perla reconocería al instante la canción y la bailarían similarmente a como la bailaron en la película

**Party in Ipanema, baby!**

**I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba**

**I want to party  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly**

**Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, am not no ain't no stoppin' then**

**'Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
'Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly**

**I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master**

**Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster**

**You're too slow  
You need to catch up**

**You can dance, and dance, but I**

**I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)**

En el medio de la Pista estaban Blu y Perla dándolo todo, se sincronizaban a la perfección y las demás solo los veían y aplaudían. Estos 2 estaban riéndose mientras bailaban con una sonrisa en la cara, sobretodo Perla,

**I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly**

Estos 2 se darían una Mirada rápida con Nico Y Pedro, Blu miraría a Rafa viendo que este estaba bailando felizmente con su esposa

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya**

**Hey**

**Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya  
Laya**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Luego de ese momento en el que Perla cantaría Blu solo se quedaría hipnotizado y inconscientemente se dejaría llevar Por su corazón y Perla haría lo mismo. Ambos se acercarían lentamente y con cada cm que se acercaban todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, al punto que ambos se perderían en los ojos del otro. Ambos habían desarrollado un aprecio grande por el otro, esa noche habían demostrado que había química entre ambos. Al punto en el que ambos se complementaban sacando lo mejor del otro. Blu haciendo que Perla deje de ser alguien agresiva y pase a ser alguien amable y alegre, mientras que Perla hacia que Blu deje su timidez de lado haciendo que este sea valiente y seguro. Estos 2 demostraron todo esto ese día y en su aventura por todo Rio. Ambos finalizarían esa fiesta uniendo sus picos en un beso que demostraba los sentimientos sinceros uno del otro

**Y acá el 3 capitulo, la verdad que este si me costó hacerlo y a mi parecer es el mejor de los 3 primero, por cierto no tengo pensado que esta historia sea muy larga no más de 8 o 10 caps. y lo último es que en este cap. quise profundizar en Blu y Perla pero en el siguiente pondré mas de Linda x Tulio**

**Bueno como siempre digo agradezco las críticas que me digan los errores para poder mejorar y Gracias por las reviews a ****Jacqueline y a BloddyDemon **

**Nos vemos**


End file.
